Adrift
by RadicalForbiddenPizzaRoll
Summary: An incident has left Sora Donald and Goofy drifting through space with limited supplies. Oneshot.


It was morning in the Highwind. Sora, wearing the same clothes he had worn the previous day (and indeed many other previous days), flicked his eyes open and tiredly pulled his head off of the floor.

"Ugh," he groaned. His mouth was dry, his stomach empty, and his cheeks hollow. He stood, moved as slow as he could to the one available chair, and slumped down. He slowly spun his seat to face the main monitor of the ship, glancing at his comrades asleep at their positions. He leaned toward the computer, and loud pop was heard as he activated the computer. Sora wasn't quite sure whether the sound had originated from the ship or his back. Either way, the question evaporated as the blinding light of the screen flickered to life. Sora squinted against the flash until his eyes adjusted.

"Computer," Sora said in a strained tone, "open J-Log." A whir began as the machine looked through its archives. A moment later the screen went dark, and white text began to scroll upwards at a snail's pace.

 _Highwind._

 _Cricket's Log._

 _Day 27 adrift._

 _It's almost been a month now since the warping incident. Supplies are running short. Water has been reduced to only the small reservoir usually dedicated to the lavatory and rations are down to tasteless little chunks of who-knows-what._

 _Regarding mental health, I fear the worst for my crew. They're the type to always be on the move, and I'm sure being stuck inside this ship for so long has begun to wear on them. I especially am fearful of the dog. I've seen him eyeing me up and down, and I can swear he's been watching me while I sleep. It's only a matter of time before he makes a move._

 _We still haven't seen any sign of a world. Within the week we will more than likely have to sacrifice one-_

Sora kept reading the report with deep-sunk eyes. He got to the end of the document and closed it after seeing that it was marked with today's date. Soras chair circled and faced him opposite of the computer. At the far end of the room sat a small green figure in a once-pristine hat, eyes closed, breathing softly. Sora turned to his still sleeping friends to his left. They were both situated in different chairs, though they had both nearly fallen out, and were now leaning on each other for structural support.

A kick from Sora's massive shoe awoke Donald, whose sudden jerk forward allowed Goofy to fall flat on the floor. Donald took a moment to blink his mind back into existence and looked sourly at Sora. His feathers, one would notice, had become scraggly and unkempt.

Sora quickly waved a finger in front of his lips, and just as Donald was about to let out a squawk, he noticed and silenced himself. It was at this point Goofy dragged himself off the floor and retreated back into his seat. Goofy was really the one that seemed to be affected the most by the isolation.

Goofy's smile and optimism: gone. Replacing them were the tired eyes of a cynic. His dirty wrinkled face just seemed to say "not today." He had also picked up a habit long forgotten: chewing on furniture. Not since the days of his youth had the nervous habit of his taken him, but in the last few weeks he had ripped upholstery and made the inside of the Highwind virtually impossible to live in. The only items to remain unchewed were the metal seats the crew were currently resting in.

The dog and duck looked at Sora without a sound as he began gesturing toward the cricket across the room.

"He's going to kill us," Sora whispered, covering his mouth to avoid any sort of lip-reading from anyone not a part of the conversation. "I read his journal. He's going to try to kill one of us." Donald and Goofy stared at each other for a moment before looking back at Sora.

"You're crazy," they said in unison.

Donald yawned and closed his eyes. "It's probably just a joke, Sora. Jiminy's trying to keep his spirits up is all."

Goofy cut in to finish the thought. "You think he's serious because you're stressed out. We all are."

"Yeah…" he paused and thought. "I guess that's it."

Sora closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. As if to prove a point, a large growling came from his stomach. Another followed from Goofy, and then from Donald. It began to sound like a haunted choir had started a new verse. The three all began laughing as the song continued.

"I don't think I've ever been this hungry, you guys."

"Uh-huh. Us neither."

Sora opened his eyes and looked out the clear roof into the star-peppered blackness above.

"You know, it's sort of unfair. Here we are, drifting around, hoping to maybe crash into so world with just a bit of food or water, and all those stars out there are probably surrounded by the things." He tightly closed his eyes and began imagining the countless worlds that had been abundant in resources. The longer he imagined, the more angry he became with the situation. Why was it him? Why had this happened to _him_?

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" he hoarsely yelled. "Why is it that we've gone a month without seeing a single sign of life?! I'm starving! I'm tired of this ship! I'm tired of halves and quarters of rations! I'm tired of sleeping in chairs and on the floor!" Sora turned to glare at Goofy. "And I'm tired of this guy chewing on the furniture! You chewed my mattress into oblivion! I haven't had a decent sleep in weeks because of you!"

Donald jumped in his chair to get to eye level with Sora."Hold it Sora!" Sora's glare changed targets. "You can't say that sort of thing. We're friends. We're all stressed. Just cool down."

"Don't try to act like you're being some picture of coolness, Mister I-Can-Totally-Still-Warp-Even-After-Being-Asleep-For-A-Year _,_ " Sora sarcastically. "I know you've been sneaking rations at night. Webbed feet are pretty detrimental when you're trying to be quiet while snacking, huh?" Donald's face went was starting to turn a furious shade of pink.

"Bwaaaaaah!" Donald took a deep breath and looked Sora in the eyes. "Maybe we could all eat more if one of us weren't-"

Goofy stood up and jumped between the two before the entire idea could be said. "Well hey now, fellas! This aint the time fer this sorta thing!" Sora didn't pay him any attention. He pushed Goofy to the side, clearing the way between him and Donald.

"No. Go ahead, Donald. What shouldn't one of us be? A useless, scared, little duck that can't manage a use a warp drive?" He turned to Goofy. "A dumb dog with a furniture chewing problem? Or maybe it's a creepy little cricket that thinks writing cryptic messages is fu-" Sora turned to look at the cricket which he had no doubt had woken up at the commotion, but was met with a plain wall.

"Huh? Where did he-ow!" Sora felt a bite on the back of his neck. "I knew he'd do it that little-"

"IF YOU'D JUST LISTEN, I SAID-"

"Where are you, you smug little insect? If one of us is going down it might as well be you."

"A BLEEP!" Sora turned toward the monitors to see the cricket, standing with his hands on his hips, smiling a genuine smile. He tapped his umbrella against the monitor.

"There you are you little-"

Goofy and Donald both grabbed Sora and held him away from Jiminy. "Wait, Sora! Look! Look at the screen! Listen!" Sora went quiet for a moment.

 _Bleep._

"Huh?" Sora looked closely at where Jiminy was tapping. "Is… Is that..."

"Mmhmm," Jiminy hummed, "A world. And from the looks of it, this could be the one that we were aiming for. I reckon we land tomorrow morning"

All the tension in the room, all negative feelings, the anger, the hunger, at that point, evaporated. Everyone slumped into a chair and said nothing. Nobody needed to. They were saved.

After an hour of sitting, three voices rang out at once.

"I'I'mts sokgarayorshry."

Another minute passed before any of them attempted another sentence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so on edge." Sora turned to the two sitting to his left and did a sort of sleepy bow.

Donald turned toward Sora. "No problem. Friends are friends, even it one of them slips up."

Both looked at Goofy, who seemed to be deep in thought. He turned to each of them, then back towards the front. "Gawrsh." The abruptness of the statement seemed to have caught all three of them off guard, and a wild fit of laughter started.

Once the laughter died down, Sora closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "When we get there, I'm going straight to the nearest place that sells food. I'm going to get whatever the biggest meal is."

"Yeah," Donald started, replicating Sora's position, "Me too."

"Uh-huh. Me too, too," rang Goofy.

As the trio all looked at the stars with eyes closed, not a one noticed the cricket walking quietly back to his corner, placing the umbrella back on it's well-worn hook.

"Computer," he whispered, " They woke up too early. Sacrifice unsuccessful. Next attempt will be at the landing spot tomorrow.

xxx

 **Well then. That was quite a break. After a bit of inspiration, I pumped this out as fast as I could. It's not a very good oneshot, but it'll do good to maybe get me back in the flow of writing. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
